Temporary Triumph
Temporary Triumph was a special exhibition put on display at the depicting photos and artifacts from the various secessionist governments that had arisen during the in the absence of the once the latter had abandoned the . The exhibition, while it was initially viewed with suspicion for possibly glorifying the secessionist governments, became critically acclaimed, with a wealth of priceless artifacts and documents, including never before seen and depicting life throughout the years of the secessionist governments among both the civilian and military population. Exhibition History Selected Display Logs Glabetovan People's Republic Militia Officer Uniform Victorian Life Holographic Collection These terminals allow access to the Museum's full archive of holo-stills and vids from the period of the Victorian Independent State, many of which have never been seen before by the public until now. There are almost six hundred combined stills and vids available to be accessed, ranging the entire seventeen years of the Independent State, depicting all walks of life, both civilian and military, throughout the government. On the wall, there are three enlarged holo-stills. The first from the left is so far known to be the only photo of the first meeting of the new government of Victoria in the former Agley Colonial Parliament Building, and one of very few of the head of the government, Colonel Karl Afeld, who is standing on the dais speaking to the assembled rebel officials, most rebel officers that had fought in the , and pro-rebel colonial officials that stayed behind during the coup. The second and third stills were purportedly taken in and at a station in Agley. The former was a photo taken of the train station while cargo was being loaded and passengers were boarding by an operative attempting to gain intelligence on the rebel infrastructure for pro-UNSC fighters. Unfortunately, he was caught and killed before he could deliver the information. The third still, taken by the family of a rebel soldier, shows the same train station in during Operation: TRIUMPH as Victorian Independent Military troops were mobilizing to suppress the uprising, with the subject of the photo, alleged to be then-Lieutenant , the orchestrator of the , smiling at the camera while she is boarding the train. Glabetovan Anti-Insurrectionist Fighter Equipment and 'Triumphant' propaganda poster The HMG-38, commonly known as the 'Backtalker' for its distinctive report, was initially designed and manufactured by in 2428, with its designation number, unlike the MA37, being based off of its cartridge, a rifle length .38 caliber cartridge that was specially designed by Sevine for the weapon. It was adopted by the UNSC Marine Corps in 2428, but was soon found to have multiple problems with accuracy and recoil, leading to it being replaced by the MA37 in 2437. This HMG-38, serial number 745162, manufactured by Sevine Arms in , was initially utilized by the detachment at the , before it was transferred to the in with the advent of the . The weapon eventually found its way to after its owner, Corporal Oliver Wallace, defected from the CMA and sold the rifle on the black market. The weapon made its way through unknown owners, before it finally ended up in the hands of Private Edward Tafix, a Victorian Independent State fighter. Placed behind the rifle is the 'Triumphant' propaganda poster that was widely disseminated by the Independent State in the immediate aftermath of its takeover of in . While the poster has been stylized, it is widely accepted that the iconic image on it of the rebel dressed in filthy and torn fatigues on top of the Agley Colonial Parliament Building waving his HMG-38 in the aftermath of the rebel victory is derived from a photograph of Private Tafix wielding the weapon on display. Adam Makosky's Service Cap Picking Up The Pieces: Artifacts From Destruction A Soldier's Life: Daily Living In The Victorian Independent Military An Army's Stomach: Gilgamesh Free Army Mess Hall Fare, 2555 Breakfast: Main Course: -Rolls -Sliced Bread -Eggs (Scrambled, Fried, or Hard-Boiled) -Breakfast Sausage -Bacon Sides: -Potatoes (Hashbrowns, Homefries) -Fruit (Apples, Oranges, Bananas) -Breakfast Bars Beverages: -Water -Tea -Orange Juice -Apple Juice -Milk Condiments: -Salt -Pepper -Sugar -Butter Lunch: Main Course: -Sandwich (Ham and Cheese, Salami and Cheese, Chicken and Cheese) -Hamburger (with or without cheese) -Salad Bar Sides -French Fries -Baked Potato -Fruit (Apples, Oranges, Bananas) Beverages: -Water -Tea -Cola -Orange Juice -Apple Juice -Milk Condiments: -Salt -Pepper -Sugar -Butter Category:Safe Havens